Cinste
by SaltyDishwater
Summary: Summary: Why was Harper so vehement about Alex going out with Dean? Jarper Warning: Cursing, mentions of rape, underage alcohol consumption. Do not own characters or show. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Why was Harper so vehement about Alex going out with Dean? [Jarper]

Warning: Cursing, mentions of rape, underage alcohol consumption

------

"I just can't help it! You just say his name and these _things _come out!" Harper Finkle exclaimed when her best friend, Alex Russo, gave her a questioning look about her behavior.

Rolling her eyes, Alex turned around and walked away from her friend, heading to her locker. Harper trailed behind. "Chill, Harp. I'll be okay. He won't _do_ anything to me. We'll just be at the skating rink, skating. Nothing else." Alex explained, attempting to calm her anxious comrade down. No such luck.

The moment that the one and only Dean walked over to the two, Harper tensed quickly, drawing herself quite a ways away from the duo. Her jaw set and fists clenched, she watched the exchange.

Alex did not seem to notice the way that Harper's eyes became ice-like, the way that her lips were pursed and pale. She did not notice that when Dean called Harper "what's-her-face," a disgusted look came across the redhead's face.

What she _did_ notice, however, was that when Dean had gone, Harper was nowhere to be found.

------

"Hey Harper." Justin Russo greeted Harper as she trudged into the Waverly Sub Station that afternoon, shoulders slumped and head low.

"Hey Justin." she replied, waving half-heartedly as she took a seat at the counter, where Justin was reading a book.

The black haired male looked up from his reading, a concerned look upon his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just worried is all. Alex is going to the skating rink with Dean, after I tried to tell her not to. He's dangerous!" Harper explained, brows furrowed and fists clenched in frustration.

Justin frowned. "Not that I don't _totally agree, _but why do you think he's so dangerous?" he asked; the question had been bugging him for quite some time.

Harper immediately recoiled, jumping from her seat. "What?! Didn't you hear what I've been telling Alex? Temporary tattoos! C'mon! Hey, I left something in Alex's room, could I go get it?" she stammered, running to the stairs.

Justin stood for a moment before making up his mind and rushing after the fleeing girl, informing his father of his departure. "Harper!" he called once he was in the living room. The girl was just running up the steps to the bedrooms.

Justin immediately bolted after her, taking the steps two at a time. "Harper!"

Since the home wasn't all that big, Justin easily caught up to hr, grabbing her arm as she came upon Alex's bedroom. "Harper, what did he do?" Justin demanded, feeling his blood at the mere thought of Dean hurting Harper.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything! Justin, let it go." Harper shouted, struggling in his grip.

"You're lying." Justin stated, voice stern. His grip stayed firm, despite the thrashing redhead in his arms.

"I'm not! Justin, please let go!!"

"No! Harper, please tell me. If he did anything to you, so help me, I'll kill him." Justin pleaded, voice quiet. Silence.

Suddenly, Harper's face crumpled and tears built up in her eyes. Seconds later, she fell against Justin, sobs racking her body. "H-He…he…"

"What did he do, Harper?" Justin asked softly, a lump building in his throat.

"He…r-raped me." Harper confessed, voice barely audible.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Why was Harper so vehement about Alex going out with Dean? [Jarper]

Warning: Cursing, mentions of rape, underage alcohol consumption

I am terribly sorry for being so late on this chapter. GAH, I hate myself sometimes… Anyway, I just wanted to say _thank you very much_ to _everyone_ who reviewed the first chapter. You don't know how much it means to get such positive feedback from you all. ^///^

Now that I think about it, this reminds me a bitof _Speak_. My apologies for that. XP I noticed this _after _I wrote it. Haha

Recap:

_Suddenly, Harper's face crumpled and tears built up in her eyes. Seconds later, she fell against Justin, sobs racking her body. "H-He…he…"_

"_What did he do, Harper?" Justin asked softly, a lump building in his throat._

"_He…r-raped me." Harper confessed, voice barely audible._

…

Justin froze, blood running cold. "…_What?" _he growled, eyes wild and in shock.

Harper flinched. "Pl-please don't be mad…" she murmured, causing Justin to growl again.

"Why shouldn't be mad?! He… did that to you… he's going to die!!" the black haired male snarled, straightening and bringing Harper to her feet.

"Justin! Calm down! It's over—please!" she snapped, causing him to stop his seething and take a deep breath.

He shook his head to clear it. "…Harper… how long ago was this?" he whispered, unaware that he was still holding onto the shaking girl.

She gulped, steeling herself. It was horrible memory, one that she hadn't wished to relive. "It was last summer…"

***

_Harper and Alex were at a house party that one of Alex's older friends was throwing. It was the whole nine yards: no chaperons, free beer, and loud music, a packed house full of drunken teenagers bumping and grinding against each other. _

_Harper hadn't wanted to come, had insisted on staying home while Alex partied, but Alex was adamant. And, as anyone that has been in contact with the black haired teen, Alex got what she wanted in any way possible._

_So, with promises of homemade belt buckles in mind, Harper went along with her best friend, anticipation swirling in her mind like a whirlwind._

_Throughout the night, Harper had kept to herself while Alex mingled with her other friends, the more outgoing of the two keeping to her promise to stay away from any alcohol. As the night dragged along and Harper began wandering around, weaving her way through the crowd while being careful not to mess up her latest fashion masterpiece—pumpkin themed clothing—she noticed that the crowd was becoming steadily larger. This, in turn, made it harder to breathe. _

_Finally it became too much for her. With an exhausted sigh, she made her way to the balcony on the side of the house. Once there, the young woman breathed in the fresh night air. She glanced up at the glowing moon, a small smile on her face. _

"_At least _one _good thing came out of this night." She murmured, placing her elbows on the railing. _

_She failed to notice the swaying figure come out onto the balcony behind her._

_The next thing she knew, two strong arms wrapped around her midsection, holding down her arms effectively. Shocked and scared, the young tried to let out a scream, causing her attacker to lift one of his hands and cover her mouth roughly, splitting her lip. _

_The next few minutes seemed to be excruciatingly slow as the strange man ripped her clothing enough to roughly enter her as she struggled to get away, causing him to tighten his grip on her body and quicken his movements._

_When he was finished, coming with a low groan, the man pulled out and dropped her onto the floor. Harper stared up in horror and fear as the face of Dean Moriarty sneered down at her, eyes glazed over from the alcohol and something else that Harper didn't want to name. _

_Once Dean had gone, Harper put herself back together, in case Alex came looking for her. She then sat in the corner of the balcony, knees pulled up to her chest as she sobbed brokenly. _

**

"By the time Alex found me, I couldn't cry anymore. I was like a zombie." Harper finished, wiping her fresh tears on her sleeve. "Please Justin, please don't tell Alex. Just make sure she stays away from him. Make something up, just please… don't tell her." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Justin looked down at her, jaw clenched and eyes set. "I have to… she'll never listen to me. He has to pay for what he did." He told her, holding her tighter. She placed her head on his chest, a new wave of tears hitting her as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"There's one more thing, Justin." She whispered, the words barely reaching Justin's ears.

"What?" he replied, tense and unmoving.

"I got pregnant."

Dun, dun, DUNN!!

Again, I apologize IMENSELEY for the insanely long wait, but I suck at being responsible, so. Haha  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, because I sure did.

I just wanted to say that still adore Dean/Harper, even though I wrote this. I have plans for them in the future, maybe even a bit in this fic… . Hehe


End file.
